


Overheated

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack wears too many layers and gets overheated.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Overheated

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Um, Jack, don’t you think that might be too many layers?” Alex asked as Jack walked into the living room of their hotel suite.  
“No, I think this is just right,” Jack replied with a smile.  
“Dude, we’re going sightseeing in New York, not exploring a frozen tundra,” Zack joked.  
“Don’t you think you’ll get way too hot in all of that?” Rian added.  
“No, it’s in the forties, all of this is essential,” Jack defended.  
“The fact that you live in Los Angeles is really showing right now, dude,” Alex said with a laugh. The four of them had a day off in New York City, and decided to do some sightseeing at the places they hadn’t really had time to visit when they’d toured there in the past.   
It was late November, so it was a bit chilly outside. Ever since he’d moved to LA, Jack had practically forgotten how do deal with cold weather, anything below fifty felt freezing to him now. Since it was in the forties, Jack decided to bundle up, wearing a long sleeve shirt, two hoodies, a puffer jacket, and a beanie. To him, this wasn’t excessive, but necessary.  
“Hey, when you get cold in just your jean jacket, don’t come crying to me,” Jack said to Alex.  
“Okay, Jack clearly isn’t going to change his mind, so we should just go. I think the first thing we should do is walk around Central Park. It’s not too far of a walk from here, and I’ve been wanting to go there ever since we started touring,” Rian decided.  
“I’ve always wanted to go there, too, it has great hiking and walking trails!” Zack replied.  
“Well, let’s go there!” Alex exclaimed. The four of them took the elevator down to the lobby, then started to walk in the direction of Central Park. They loved getting to explore like this on their off days, it was one of the many reasons they loved to tour, around the US and around the world.  
“So, are you guys just as excited for the show tomorrow as I am?” Rian asked the group as they continued to walk.  
“Hell yeah! I always love playing here, I feel like the crowds are just generally more fun and partying here after shows is always so awesome! Like, seeing our fans in the bars and getting to hangout with them!” Alex replied.  
“Yeah, that’s awesome,” Jack said, noticing that he was starting to feel a bit out of breath. He felt a bit of sweat starting to form under his beanie but refused to take anything off. It was cold outside, and Jack knew that if he took anything off, he’d be stuck carrying it around until he got too cold without it. He also figured that once they stopped walking so much, he wouldn’t feel quite as overheated as he currently did.   
Once they finally got to the park, Jack realized that his arms were starting to stick to the inside of his sleeves from sweat. While he knew he was a bit too warm, he still refused to take any of his many layers off.  
“Woah, this place is even cooler in person!” Alex exclaimed, looking around at the big patch of green grass in front of him.  
“Let’s look at a map, I feel like we could get lost pretty easily here,” Rian suggested, leading his friends over to a big wooden sign that had a map of the park on it.  
“I think we should walk over to this big hill, I bet if we stood on top of it, we’d have a killer view of the whole park, and even the skyline of the city,” Zack pointed out.  
“Good idea, what do you say, Jack?” Alex asked, realizing that Jack hadn’t spoken in a while.  
“Um, yeah, let’s do that,” Jack replied.  
“Woah dude, are you sweating?” Rian asked, noticing the beads of sweat starting to go down Jack’s face.  
“You’re getting too warm, aren’t you? Why don’t you take off the big coat for now?” Alex suggested.  
“No, I’m just fine, I feel quite comfortable, actually,” Jack defended.  
“If you say so, man. It looks like a fifteen-minute walk from here, so let’s get started on it!” Zack exclaimed, leading his friends in the direction of the hill.   
Jack noticed that he felt even warmer now, which was making him feel a bit sick, but he didn’t say anything, or remove a layer. He just wanted to get to the hill so they could stop walking for a bit, and he’d be just fine.   
“So, do you guys think we should change the set up some? I know we usually don’t do that mid-tour, but I don’t think that what we’re playing right now is really all that fun for us at this point,” Alex asked, trying to make conversation as they continued their walk.  
“I mean, we could. What should we take out of it?” Rian asked back.  
“Maybe Stella? I really like that song a lot, but we play it on so many tours, especially lately, and I’m getting a bit tired of it,” Alex explained.  
“I see your point, to be honest. I’m fine with taking it out, but what should we put in it’s place?” Rian asked.  
“I didn’t actually have any ideas about that. What do you think we should replace it with, Jack?” Alex asked, looking to his friend.  
“I don’t know right now,” Jack said, wiping some sweat from his forehead.  
“Dude, it’s obvious that you’re too warm, why don’t you at least take off the hat?” Rian said, starting to feel concerned for his friend.  
“Guys, I already told you that I’m fine, I’ll help with the setlist when I get an idea for it,” Jack replied. His friends could tell that he didn’t want to discuss this anymore, so they all decided to drop it.   
After a little more walking, they finally got to the hill that Zack had found. At this point, Jack was starting to feel faint and a bit weak from being overheated, but he hoped that it would go away once they stopped moving.  
“Let’s go up it, I can’t wait to see the view!” Zack exclaimed as they started to walk up the hill. It wasn’t very big, but the walk felt very intense to Jack, who was now starting to sweat profusely. He felt very dehydrated and a bit nauseous, and he knew that this officially wasn’t good, and that it probably wouldn’t just go away on it’s on at this rate.   
Once they got to the top of the hill, Zack and Rian started to look around, and Jack walked over to Alex.  
“Dude, I don’t feel so good,” Jack said, starting to lean on Alex some.  
“You don’t look so good, you look sick and overheated,” Alex said, sounding worried.  
“I think you were right at the hotel,” Jack said, taking off his beanie and putting a hand on his stomach.  
“Is Jack okay?” Rian asked, noticing Jack’s appearance.   
“He’s a bit overheated,” Alex replied.  
“Jack, why don’t you sit down and take off the big coat, at least for now,” Zack suggested, helping Jack sit down on the ground. Alex and Rian sat with their friends and put a hand on Jack’s back.  
“How’re you feeling?” Alex asked.  
“Still not good,” Jack said, putting his head into his hands.  
“You’re going to be alright, just listen to me,” Rian started. Jack knew Rian was talking and was trying his hardest to listen, but after a couple of minutes, Jack couldn’t hear his friend anymore, and everything went black.  
\-------------  
Jack opened his eyes to a bright light, a white ceiling, and lots of confusion. He tried to sit up some, but felt weak, so he stopped and laid back down.  
“Jack, are you awake?” Alex asked, noticing Jack stirring in his bed some.  
“Yeah, I’m awake, but what happened? Where are we?” Jack asked his friends.  
“You overheated, dude. Do you remember anything from earlier?” Alex asked back.  
“Some, I think. I remember going to the park and talking to you in the hotel room before leaving,” Jack replied.  
“Well, we went to Central Park, and you had on at least five layers, and you overheated from it. You passed out, man,” Alex explained.  
“When we got on the ambulance, they took your temperature, and they told us that it was in the hundreds, which is dangerously high,” Rian added.  
“Oh shit, I’m sorry that I’ve been so much trouble, you guys,” Jack said, feeling a little embarrassed.   
“We’re just glad that you’re okay,” Zack replied.  
“Yeah, we were all super worried. We’re used to you being stubborn about things, but I don’t think that any of us would’ve guessed that your stubborn nature would’ve landed you in the hospital,” Alex added.  
“Maybe I should start listening to you guys more often,” Jack said with a little laugh.  
“Maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad idea,” Rian replied.  
“So, how long do I have to stay here? Will I still be able to do the show tomorrow night?” Jack asked.  
“Well, they want to keep you here for just a bit longer, to make sure that your temperature stays normal, then we can go back to the hotel so you can rest there. You’ll definitely be fine for the show tomorrow, after resting today, your temperature should stay normal from it,” Alex explained.  
“That sounds good to me. Guys, I really am sorry for not listening, and ending up worrying you guys and everything,” Jack stated.  
“We’re just relieved that you’re okay,” Rian replied.  
“Yeah, I can’t have something bad happen to my best friend!” Alex added, making everyone laugh some. The four of them spent the next couple of hours in Jack’s hospital room, watching whatever they could find on the tiny TV, and feeling relieved that Jack would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for CNF! I'm officially out of requests! I have one to post tomorrow, but then I'll be all out!! Please send in ideas if you have them, I have absolutely nothing to work on, so I could get it up for you pretty fast! I hope that you guys liked this story, and it really means the world to me that you guys take time out of your lives to read my work, thank you times a million. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
